Coeur contre coeur
by Fran From France
Summary: Jonathan n'a pas réussi à retenir Jennifer à Londres. Comment va-t-il réussir à la revoir et à la séduire ?


**Coeur contre coeur partie 1/3**

**Fan Fiction par Fran**

Elle était venue à Londres pour obtenir une interview du millionnaire Jonathan Hart qui était lui aussi à Londres pour ajouter une compagnie anglaise à toutes les entreprises qu'il avait déjà achetées.

Jennifer essaya de chasser de sa mémoire ce voyage. Un échec sur toute la ligne : l'assassinat de son éditeur à Londres, Jonathan la découvrant auprès de l'homme mort, Jonathan la croyant son assassin et la livrant finalement à la police londonienne alors qu'il avait arrêté les vrais assassins. Elle ne comprenait encore pas comment il avait pu faire çà après qu'il l'eut embrassé. A ce moment là, il avait dit qu'il la croyait innocente…et elle l'avait cru. Mais maintenant c'en était fini, elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces. Elle avait passé toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit au commissariat, la police la suspectant d'être complice des assassins. Elle avait eu droit de passer un seul coup de téléphone et cela avait été pour avancer son billet d'avion pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle et quitter à jamais ce pays.

Maintenant elle était loin de Londres, et bientôt chez elle.

Lorsque Jennifer entra dans son appartement à New York, le téléphone sonnait.

« Jennifer Edwards, j'écoute » dit Jennifer.

« Jennifer, c'est Martha. Il faut absolument qu'on se voie très rapidement » expliqua Martha.

« Martha, je viens juste de rentrer de Londres et franchement après ce voyage je vais avoir besoin d'au moins un mois de vacances au soleil pour oublier mes aventures » dit Jennifer.

« Est-ce si terrible d'interviewer le plus bel homme de la planète ? » plaisanta Martha. « Je ne l'ai pas interviewé » et elle expliqua son voyage. Martha était non seulement son éditrice, son manager mais aussi sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis désolée chérie, mais aujourd'hui, va falloir faire un effort. Passe au bureau et on en discutera. »

« Dis-moi en quelques mots avant. » demanda Jennifer.

« C'est un gros client qui souhaite une interview mais uniquement réalisée par la super journaliste que tu es. Il ne veut personne d'autre. Il a lu beaucoup de tes articles et aime ton style. » expliqua Martha.

« Je prends une douche et j'arrive, je ne peux pas faire mieux Martha ! » répondit Jennifer.

« ok à tout à l'heure ! » dit Martha.

Martha se retourna vers son client.

« Elle va venir mais ce n'est pas gagné. J'espère que vous avez de solides arguments pour qu'elle accepte. » dit Martha.

Une heure plus tard, Jennifer entra dans la tour où elle travaillait. Dans l'ascenseur elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce gros client dont Martha n'avait pas révélé le nom. Après s'être fait annoncer par la secrétaire, Jennifer entra dans le bureau à Martha. En entrant elle remarqua ce parfum d'homme qu'elle connaissait, un air de déjà vu puis elle chassa ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur son prochain travail.

« Alors Martha, explique-moi vite ton problème » dit Jennifer.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème mais ça pourrait devenir le tien » dit-elle en souriant puis en tournant la tête vers l'homme qui regardait maintenant Jennifer.

« Vous ! » cria Jennifer. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus était tranquillement devant elle : Jonathan Hart en personne.

« Martha, comment oses-tu ? Apres ce que je t'ai raconté ? » s'offusqua Jennifer.

« Laissez moi m'expliquer, Jennifer » s'engagea Jonathan.

Jennifer le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit

« Apres ce que vous m'avez fait subir, la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire c'est de vous taire. Vous avez dépassé la dose ! »

« Je viens me racheter » expliqua Jonathan. « Je vous propose cette interview que vous désiriez tant, vous pourrez me suivre pendant 2 mois pour réaliser cette interview, votre interview. »

« Monsieur Hart, croyez-vous vraiment que ma carrière a absolument besoin de votre interview, je n'ai pas besoin de cela sur mon CV »

« Je n'ai jamais accordé d'interview sur ma vie professionnelle ou autre, vous en serez la première bénéficiaire…prenez cela comme un cadeau. »

« Vos cadeaux sont empoisonnés Monsieur Hart »

« Cela pourrait être bénéfique à Martha aussi. » dit doucement Jonathan.

Martha les observait et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé à Londres. Jennifer n'avait certainement pas tout dit sinon pourquoi Monsieur Hart s'entêterait-il à obtenir sa meilleure journaliste. C'était bizarre.

« Martha ? » demanda Jennifer.

« Bien sur cela serait un sacré coup de pub pour notre agence, mais je te laisse décider. » répondit Martha.

« Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition Monsieur Hart. » dit Jennifer.

« Je vous laisse mon téléphone pour votre réponse » dit Jonathan. Quand il lui donna sa carte, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. En relevant sa tête il sut qu'elle aussi était troublée, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le rappellerait pas.

« Au revoir Monsieur Hart, Martha ! » dit Jennifer.

Une fois que Jennifer fut partie, Jonathan s'enquit des coordonnées de Jennifer. Il ne pouvait pas la lui laisser s'échapper, il fallait qu'il la revoie. Cette femme le hantait depuis Londres. Il savait qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer les affaires et les femmes mais les circonstances avaient été contre lui. Il avait livré Jennifer à la police pour la garder un peu plus longtemps à Londres, et le temps avait joué contre lui. Il avait passé la nuit en négociation, et au petit matin, elle était partie. Il n'avait trouvé que ce stratagème d'interview pour la revoir, sachant qu'avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Elle l'avait plutôt accueilli très froidement. Mais il savait que sous la glace se cachait le feu. Il se rappelait comment elle avait répondu à ses baisers. Jonathan secoua la tête, s'il voulait que cette histoire se poursuive, il devait avancer à tâtons.

Jonathan rentra à son hôtel et raconta cette rencontre à Max.

« Monsieur Hart, croyez-vous qu'elle va accepter ? » demanda Max

« Je ne pense pas, non. Il me faut trouver une autre idée. Il semble qu'elle me hait pour votre superbe idée de la police, Max » dit Jonathan

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Hart, c'était le meilleur moyen pour vous de ne pas la laisser partir » s'expliqua Max

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle partage votre avis Max » dit Jonathan en souriant. « J'ai une idée ! Je l'appelle ! »

« Monsieur Hart, c'est peut-être prématuré, non ? » s'enquit Max.

Jonathan composa le numéro de l'appartement de Jennifer que Martha lui avait donné.

« Allo » dit Jennifer

« Jonathan Hart à l'appareil » dit Jonathan.

« Je n'ai pas pris encore de décision Monsieur Hart. Mais comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? » répondit Jennifer.

« Martha me l'a gentiment donné » répondit Jonathan.« mais je ne vous appelle pas pour notre contrat… »

« Ha non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aimerai vous emmener dans votre restaurant préféré ce soir…pour me faire pardonner pour Londres » dit Jonathan. « et aussi parce que j'ai faim ! »

« Je vous propose un marché, je vous donne l'adresse de mon restaurant préféré et vous y allez seul » répondit Jennifer

« Vous aimez manger seule ? » demanda Jonathan.

« Non pas vraiment ! »

« Alors nous mangerions seul tous les 2. Ne serait-il pas plus amusant de dîner ensemble ? »

« Parce que vous croyez qu'être avec vous, c'est amusant ? » demanda Jennifer

« Sur le bateau, cela l'était… » dit Jonathan.

Le silence s'installa. Chacun se remémorant l'épisode du bateau. Puis Jennifer parla les ramenant tous les 2 au présent.

« Je vous l'accorde…ce rendez-vous. Venez me chercher pour 20 heures. » dit Jennifer.

« Merci » dit simplement Jonathan.

« Je suppose que Martha vous a également donné mon adresse ? » s'enquit Jennifer.

« Oui mais je n'ai pas le code d'accès… » plaisanta Jonathan.

« L'interphone vous aidera. A tout à l'heure ! » répondit poliment Jennifer

Lorsque Jonathan raccrocha, Max devina de suite qu'il avait atteint son but.

« Je l'emmène à son restaurant préféré à 20heures. »

« Ouf » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas une femme facile à convaincre »

« Du peu que j'ai vu, Mademoiselle Edwards ne ressemble en rien aux femmes avec lesquelles vous étés sortis jusqu'à présent si je puis me permettre Monsieur Hart » dit Max.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Max » répondit Jonathan. « Ce soir je dois absolument la convaincre de m'interviewer. »

A 20heures précises, Jonathan Hart appuya sur l'interphone de l'immeuble de Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer fut flatté de sa ponctualité. Ils allèrent au restaurant dans la limousine de l'hôtel de Jonathan.

« Ma curiosité doit être satisfaite maintenant Jennifer ! Où allons-nous ? » plaisanta Jonathan.

« Nous allons chez Charlie » répondit Jennifer. Puis s'adressant au chauffeur « 50 park avenue, s'il vous plait »

« Merci de m'accompagner ! » sourit Jonathan

« C'est pour une bonne cause, Monsieur Hart » répondit Jennifer

« Jonathan… s'il vous plait » dit Jonathan

« Jonathan » dit Jennifer, puis regardant par la fenêtre elle reconnut son restaurant.

« Nous arrivons ! »

Entrant dans le restaurant, Charlie vint les accueillir directement.

« Jennifer chérie » puis se tournant vers l'homme « Monsieur Hart » c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir parmi nous.

Jennifer embrassa chaleureusement son ami Charlie, Jonathan nota qu'ils étaient soudés, et eut envie d'être à la place de Charlie pour tenir Jennifer dans ses bras. Puis secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il devait se reprendre et séduire Jennifer discrètement et non directement.

« Salut Charlie ! » dit Jonathan quand Charlie vint lui dire bonjour.

Jennifer fut surprise que Charlie connaisse Jonathan, mais il est vrai que Jonathan était connu pour étant la réalisation du rêve américain. En partant de rien il avait construit un empire.

Charlie les plaça à la table préférée de Jennifer, avec la vue donnant sur le magnifique jardin créé sur la terrasse du restaurant.

Jennifer avait noté l'élégance et la galanterie de Jonathan qui avait attendu qu'elle soit assise avant de lui-même s'asseoir. Cela la touchait car de nos jours rare étaient les hommes avec une telle éducation.

Durant le dîner, ils ne parlèrent pas des sujets professionnels qui les éloignaient. Jonathan fut un parfait gentleman, faisant parler son invitée et relançant la conversation sur des sujets neutres.

Jonathan la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Jennifer était troublée.

« Merci pour cette soirée, Jennifer » dit Jonathan.

« Mais vous connaissiez mon restaurant préféré ! » dit Jennifer.

« Sans vous, je n'aurai peut-être pas manger ce soir » répondit en souriant Jonathan. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit son trouble. Il semblait qu'elle aussi ressentait leur attirance mutuelle. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, il la sentait consentante, s'approchant d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Mais il ne voulait pas briser la magie de cette soirée.

« Au revoir, Jennifer ». lui dit Jonathan.

Quand Jennifer rouvrit les yeux Jonathan avait disparu. Avait-elle rêvé qu'il avait failli l'embrasser. N'importe quel homme l'aurait fait et se serait invité chez elle. Mais Jonathan Hart n'était pas comme n'importe quel homme. Elle commençait à le voir sous un autre jour, cette face l'intéressait et si elle voulait mieux le connaître, elle avait une solution à porter de main.

Jennifer appela aussitôt Jonathan.

« Suite de Monsieur Hart, Bonjour » répondit Max.

« Jennifer Edwards à l'appareil, pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Hart ? »

« Monsieur Hart est sous la douche. Voulez-vous patienter quelques instants, s'il vous plait ? »

Max reposa le téléphone et couru avertir Monsieur Hart.

« Monsieur Hart, Mademoiselle Edwards souhaite vous parler, elle est au téléphone. » dit Max

« Jennifer ? » demanda Jonathan abasourdi.

"Oui dépêchez-vous !" dit Max.

« Jonathan Hart » répondit Jonathan au téléphone.

« C'est Jennifer Edwards, je voulais vous donner ma réponse pour votre proposition » dit Jennifer.

Le cœur de Jonathan s'arrêta de battre dans l'attente de sa réponse, comme si toute sa vie dépendait de celle-ci.

« Et ? » dit Jonathan

« J'accepte de vous interviewer » dit Jennifer.

« J'approuve entièrement votre décision. Je dois partir demain matin pour Los Angeles, que diriez-vous de faire partie de notre voyage ? Vous profiteriez de mon jet privé. »

« Demain matin ? cela fait à peine 12 heures que je suis à New York » se plaignit Jennifer. « A quelle heure partez-vous ? »

« Nous partons à 8heures. Prenez juste quelques affaires, je dois revenir dans 2 semaines à New York pour un congrès. »

« D'accord pour demain matin. » répondit Jennifer.

La limousine vint la chercher le lendemain matin à son appartement, Jennifer était déjà prête. Ils partirent ensemble pour l'aéroport.

Après le décollage de l'avion en direction de Los Angeles, Jennifer commença l'interview.

« Jennifer, nous avons 2 mois devant nous. Détendez-vous, j'ai quelques dossiers à voir et nous commencerons après. » dit Jonathan

« Ce n'est pas de refus, je n'ai complètement récupéré de mon voyage à Londres…enfin surtout de la nuit… » expliqua Jennifer

« La nuit ? » demanda Jonathan

« J'ai passé une partie de la nuit grâce à vous et j'ai pris le premier avion au matin »

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il vous garderait toute la nuit » répondit Jonathan.

« Le pire est que maintenant je dois avoir un casier judiciaire » soupira Jennifer.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour que vous n'ayez rien, tout cela est de ma faute et je tiens à réparer » dit Jonathan. Jonathan décrocha le téléphone et appela Stanley.

« Stanley ? » demanda Jonathan

« Oui Monsieur Hart » répondit Stanley.

« Dans le dossier que vous m'avez envoyé hier, vous avez oublié de m'envoyer le casier judiciaire »

« vous voulez le casier judiciaire de cette femme, je pensais plutôt que était pour son CV …Désolée Monsieur Hart, je vous l'envoie de suite. »

« Stanley, ne me l'envoyez pas, j'arrive à L.A. dans 4 heures. Faîtes le envoyer chez moi. Merci. Stanley, y avait-il quelque chose sur son casier ? » demanda Jonathan

« Je n'ai pas demandé le casier judiciaire, Monsieur Hart mais je m'empresse de le faire. » répondit Stanley.

« Merci Stanley. A bientôt » répondit Jonathan.

Pendant son appel téléphonique, il avait vu les émotions défiler sur le visage de Jennifer. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher qu'il avait mené l'enquête sur elle.

« Vous avez fouillé ma vie ? » demanda Jennifer sous l'emprise de la colère. De quel droit avait-il demandé un dossier sur sa vie, et qu'y avait-il dans son dossier ?

« Je demande un dossier sur chaque personne qui travaille pour moi ! » répondit Jonathan.

« Que dit votre dossier ? » s'enquit-elle

« Tout sur vous et votre vie professionnelle, vous voulez le lire ? » répondit Jonathan en souriant.

« Non je vais d'abord me reposer, merci. » répondit Jennifer.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, Jonathan prit le temps de l'étudier. Elle avait mis ses cheveux en chignon, certainement pour se donner un air sérieux, un léger maquillage qui lui donner envie de la croquer, une bouche invitant au baiser…

S'il voulait avancer dans ses dossiers, il devait la quitter des yeux, elle était si désirable, c'était peut-être une folie cette histoire d'interview finalement.

Il prit ses dossiers et rejoigna Max. Quand il reparut devant Jennifer, elle était en train de lire son dossier.

« Vous apprenez des choses ? » demanda Jonathan en souriant.

« Pas vraiment, non ! » dit Jennifer en lui rendant son sourire « mais ce dossier est très détaillé. Vous connaissez tout de moi et moi si peu de vous »

« C'est à vous d'écrire mon histoire » répondit Jonathan.

« Je peux peut-être avoir accès à un dossier du même genre ? » demanda Jennifer

« Je préfère que vous commenciez sans… » dit Jonathan.

« Je ne connais rien de vous, et le peu que je sais n'est pas très éloquent pour votre image… » sourit Jennifer

« Vais-je devoir payer le reste de ma vie pour un problème de circonstance ? » demanda Jonathan

« Un problème de circonstance ? » demanda Jennifer

« Je voulais vous revoir, je n'avais aucune de vos coordonnées, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre idée et j'étais pris par le temps par l'entreprise que je convoitais. » expliqua Jonathan.

« Vous vouliez me revoir et vous m'avez livré à la police ? » s'offusqua Jennifer. « J'ai du mal à vous croire ! »

« C'était pourtant la vérité … mais je regrette sincèrement ce qui vous est arrivé ! » dit Jonathan. « Je m'engage à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace nulle part de cette aventure ! » dit gravement Jonathan.

La voix du pilote se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur : « Monsieur Hart, nous entamons la descente vers L.A., nous serons arrivés dans 16 minutes »

Jennifer n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité à la livre à la police pour en fait obtenir ses coordonnées, semblait vraiment désolé des conséquences de son geste. Avait-il autant de sensibilité dans toutes les affaires qu'il traitait ? Car elle savait qu'elle n'était que de passage dans sa vie, cette attirance était comme la passion, un feu qui s'attise avec le temps. Une fois consommée, elle perd de son intérêt. Deux mois devrait être suffisant…

Dès leur arrivée à L.A., ils partirent directement vers la maison de Jonathan Hart.

Jennifer s'installa dans la chambre d'amis, à côté de la chambre de Jonathan. Puis Jonathan fit découvrir la maison à Jennifer puis il s'excusa pour travailler et se retira dans sa chambre laissant Jennifer avec Max.

« Souhaitez-vous un café Mademoiselle Edwards ? » s'enquit Max

« Je veux bien, Max ! » répondit Jennifer « Parlez moi un peu de vous, Max »

« De moi ? mais je croyais que vous deviez interviewer Monsieur Hart ? » demanda Max.

« Vous faites parti de sa vie depuis longtemps Max, j'en saurai plus par vous, non ? » répondit malicieusement Jennifer. « Et puis il travaille… »

« Allons prendre ce café au bord de la piscine et je vous raconte notre vie. » répondit Max.

En allant vers la cuisine, Jonathan entendait le rire de Jennifer. Il se dirigeait vers la piscine quand il les vit, Max et Jennifer en train de jouer au poker.

« Max, c'est notre invitée ! n'avez-vous pas honte ? » dit Jonathan

« Monsieur Hart, elle me plume ! Une sacré joueuse ! » répondit Max. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous Monsieur Hart ? » demanda Max.

« Non merci Max, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail ! » répondit Jonathan. « Jennifer, j'ai la réponse à votre question » dit Jonathan en montrant le dossier.

« Excusez moi Max je reviens dans deux minutes. » dit Jennifer. Puis se tournant vers Jonathan « Alors ? »

« Le casier judiciaire fait mention de votre arrestation à Londres, mais j'ai déjà appelé des amis, qui vont enlever cette mention. »

« Mais ce n'est pas légal ! » répondit Jennifer

« Ce que j'ai fait ne l'était pas non plus !» dit Jonathan. « A moi de rectifier le tir »

« Je vous laisse avec Max, le temps de régler encore quelques affaires »

Le lendemain Jonathan lui fit visiter l'entreprise Hart, l'installa dans son bureau conjoint et l'emmena avec lui toute la journée. Elle fit connaissance de Maggie sa secrétaire et de Stanley le cerveau de l'entreprise, celui qui allait contribuer à rendre son casier judiciaire vierge.

Pendant un mois, ils vécurent comme un couple, sans que jamais Jonathan ne tenta quoique ce soit. Il était galant comme à son habitude, se montrant sous son meilleur jour, ne s'énervant pas, encourageant ses employés et s'inquiétant de l'avancement de l'interview de Jennifer. Il répondait à toutes ses questions, sans perdre patience. Un matin elle surprit une conversation entre Max et Jonathan dans la cuisine.

« Elle me rend fou, Max » dit Jonathan.

« Vous savez quoi faire pour arrêter cette torture ! » dit Max en riant.

« Max ce n'est pas drôle, après ce que je lui ai fait, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi » dit Jonathan

« Est-ce le cas ? » demanda Max

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » répondit Jonathan.

Jennifer en déduisit qu'il avait une femme dans sa vie, et que sa présence dans sa maison devait contrecarrer ses plans avec cette autre femme.

Elle devait finir au plus vite son article et partir avant que son cœur saigne, car en un mois elle était tombée amoureuse de cette homme. Car même s'ils n'avaient pas consommés il s'était montré toujours prévenant avec elle.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et annonça qu'elle avait tous les renseignements pour finir son article chez elle à New York Les deux hommes la regardèrent abasourdis mais elle pensa qu'elle venait d'interrompre une conversation personnelle.

Le soir même Jonathan l'emmena dîner à l'extérieur. A leur retour, il accompagna Jennifer jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Toute la soirée il avait eu du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser, son désir était à son point culminant. Un mois constamment avec elle sans rien tenter avait été une vrai torture mais il se devait d'attendre. Ce soir était leur dernier soirée et il voulait goûter ses lèvres pour se souvenir. Car l'attitude de Jennifer ne montrait en rien qu'elle souhaitait le revoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement la colla contre la porte, puis baissa sa tête de côté puis murmura son prénom : « Jennifer… »

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la passion de nouveau entre eux, celle-ci qu'elle avait maintes fois tenté de repousser. Les lèvres de Jonathan se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, ses mains commencèrent à caresser ses épaules, son dos, descendirent doucement vers ses jambes. Elle entrouva les lèvres et la langue de Jonathan taquina gentiment la sienne. Il en faisait un jeu. Les mains de Jonathan s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur les bas de Jennifer, prenant conscience qu'il était prêt à lui faire l'amour dans le couloir, il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« Bonne nuit Jennifer » lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Puis elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer.

Le lendemain matin, Jonathan lui avait glissé un mot sous sa porte. Elle le lut immédiatement :

« Jennifer,

Une affaire urgente à régler m'empêche de vous accompagner à l'aéroport. Vous m'en voyez bien désolé. Appelez moi lorsque votre article sera terminé.

Jonathan. »

Jennifer était à New York depuis deux semaines. Depuis son retour les jours passaient lentement et lui laisser tout le temps de repenser à leur dernier baiser. Le temps s'y prêtait bien aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir comme si le temps était à l'image de son cœur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son appartement. Martha venait certainement lui tirer les vers du nez.

En ouvrant la porte, elle vit Jonathan.

« Jonathan ? Mais vous êtes trempé ! » dit Jennifer

« Je voulais vous faire la surprise et votre interphone ne fonctionne plus ; j'ai attendu que quelqu'un entre ! »

« Entrez vite et débarrassez-vous de vos vêtements ! » dit Jennifer. Se rendant compte que ces paroles portaient à confusion, elle rougit. Jonathan s'en amusa.

Il enleva son imperméable pendant qu'elle allait lui chercher une serviette. Il s'essuya la tête sous le regard fasciné de Jennifer…la tension montait entre eux…

Puis tendrement il passa la serviette derrière le cou de Jennifer et la tira à lui. Il la regarda tendrement puis l'embrassa passionnément. La serviette tomba par terre, leurs mains partirent à l'exploration de ce corps qui leur manquaient tant depuis 2 semaines.

« Jennifer, je te désire comme un fou depuis notre première rencontre à Londres. Laisse moi te découvrir ! »

Elle répondit par des gémissements. Il se redressa, la regarda : elle était consentante.

« Jennifer chérie ! »

Jonathan laissa libre cours à sa passion, il la caressa longuement puis ne se contrôlant plus la passion les emporta.

« Je suis désolé Jennifer, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, tout ce temps sans te toucher a été un supplice pour moi » dit Jonathan.

« Jonathan ! c'était très bien ! » répondit Jennifer en souriant. « mieux que dans mes rêves ! Viens je vais te faire visiter mon modeste appartement.»

Jennifer prit la main de Jonathan et l'emmena à son jacuzzi.

« J'allais y aller quand tu as sonné » expliqua Jennifer.

« Bonne idée ! » répondit Jonathan.

Ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour, Jonathan semblait ne pas se rassasier de son corps, de même que Jennifer.

Au petit matin, Jonathan réveilla Jennifer.

« Jennifer, j'ai un avion à prendre. Je dois aller à Londres. Accompagne moi ! »

« Londres ? Je déteste Londres ! »

« Accompagne moi à Londres, Jennifer ! »

« La dernière fois a été horrible, Jonathan, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

« Accompagne moi à Londres, Jennifer ! »

« Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, Jonathan »

« Je suis trop occupé à tomber amoureux, je ne peux pas faire deux choses à la fois » murmura Jonathan

« Pardon ? qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Jennifer.

« Je ne peux pas faire deux choses à la fois ! »

« non ! avant ! » demanda Jennifer

« C'était quoi avant ? » demanda Jonathan

« Je suis trop occupé à tomber amoureux » dit Jennifer

« Toi aussi ? Alors accompagne moi à Londres ! » dit Jonathan en l'embrassant.

Ils partirent tous les deux à Londres. A leur arrivée, Jonathan loua une Rolls Royce blanche et emmena Jennifer vers le pont de la tour.

« Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu ici Jonathan ? »

« Surprise ! »

Ils se retrouvaient face à face exactement à l'endroit même où il l'avait confié à la police.

« Franchement Jonathan, je ne trouve pas cela drôle. Je déteste cet endroit »

« Tourne toi ! »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis se tourna vers le pont. Puis elle vit apparaître des banderoles sur le pont. Elle lut : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jonathan n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il l'avait emmené à Londres pour lui demander de l'épouser.

« Je voulais effacer ton mauvais souvenir de Londres. Jennifer, veux–tu m'épouser? »

« Mais et mon appartement à New York ! »

« Abondance de biens ne nuit pas »

« Mais que vais-je dire à mon père ? » demanda Jennifer

« Dis lui que je t'aime et que je veux t'épouser ! » répondit Jonathan.

Puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Il releva la tête et lui dit

« Alors ? » demanda anxieux Jonathan.

« OUI » dit Jennifer.


End file.
